


Month of OTPs

by Unluck



Category: Adventure Time, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Iron Man (Movies), One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unluck/pseuds/Unluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February is a good month to focus on OTPs. 28 Days, 28 pieces of fic.</p><p>2/28<br/>Vriska/Gamzee. Homestuck.<br/>Well, no one had seen this coming, but it certainly wasn't the strangest pairing among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy<3Jane: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> February 1st:  
> Decided to start of my month of otps with one of my favorites, Cotton Candy.
> 
> Jane/Roxy. Homestuck.  
> Roxy has never seen snow.

It didn't really get that cold where Roxy lived. Sure, she might get a bit of frost but that was about it. It seemed that the SeaBitch liked warmer waters. With the melted ice caps, there wasn't really any more debate of global warming being real or not. Well, part of that might be because there were no more people alive to even debate over it anyways. Just her and Dirk and her neighbors. And Her Majesty of course. And global warming was the last thing on their minds.

So Roxy had never seen snow. She had never touched it, played in it, caught the unique snowflakes on her tongue and laughed as they melted. Everything she knew about it came from her talking to Jane.

And oh, how she loved talking to Jane. She would huddle in her bed with Frigglish and a bottle from her never ending stash of booze and smile at the words that were coming from her screen. Words of snow days off from school, of snowball fights and snow angels, of snowmen and waking up to the first white fall of winter.

Sometimes Roxy would just close her eyes and imagine being there in the cold and wet. Being there with Jane, both with reddened cheeks as they laughed and played in the winter wonderland. She imagined keeping each other warm with coats and hugs, with sweet words and ever sweeter kisses.

Roxy had never seen snow. But as long as she had Jane it didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit is always welcomed! Thank you for reading.


	2. Jack/Ianto: Time Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Ianto. Torchwood.  
> Ianto has been in a time loop for a long time. That's a long time to go without some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired by the fact that it is Groundhog Day. And apparently we've got Spring coming soon!

Ianto stumbled as he finally fell out of the time loop. At least, that’s what he thinks happened because he suddenly saw John Hart standing in the middle of the Hub with the rest of the Torchwood team surrounding him with their guns aimed, and that hadn’t been part of the day he had been seemingly endlessly looped in.

“Ianto!” Tosh exclaimed as he came into view.

“There see,” John stated as he waved his arm at Ianto from his stuck position, “Eye Candy is back now and in one piece! It was just a bit of fun I was having here, no harm done. So can you please drop the pretty guns and let me go?”

Jack looked from John to Ianto to John and back again. It was clear that he wanted to go make sure that Ianto was completely safe and sound but he wasn’t ready to let John leave in case the archivist wasn’t as fine as he seemed.

“Jack, I’m fine,” Ianto called as he noticed the captain’s dilemma. He walked over to wear the group was converged, giving a reassuring smile to the rest of his team before standing next to Jack. The former Time Agent immediately ran his eyes over Ianto’s form, all the while still keeping his gun trained on Hart.

Ianto put his hand on the arm that was holding up the gun and pushed it down. Jack only had time to give a questioning glance before he was pulled into a lip searing kiss. The older man was startled but quickly grabbed onto Ianto’s waist with both hands, Webley still dangling in one. They stayed entangled until Owen’s voice called out.

“All right, time to break that up! I don’t need to see that any time thank you very much, so get your hands out of each other’s pants and tell us what we are going to do about the other Captain Hard-On over here.”

“Actually, I’ve changed my mind,” John said with a leering grin as the two stepped apart, breathing heavily. “I’m not quite sure I want to leave. Can I just possibly join that party inste-“

“Jack I need you to get rid of him and then we need to have sex. Right now.” Ianto interrupted.

Everyone stared. This was certainly not what they expected from their perpetually composed teaboy.

“Jack, I’m not kidding. I’ve just spent 2 years in the same day, and no part of that day was spent on sex with you. Get rid of Hart, send the team home, and then get down into your bunker,” and with that Ianto spun on his heel and headed directly to his captain’s office.

After staring after him in shock for a millisecond more, Jack laughed. “Well you heard the man. Let’s get everything here sorted, and then I’ll go get myself sorted!”


	3. Jack/Ianto: Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Ianto.  
> Torchwood.  
> Ianto is good at rugby and Jack is good at Ianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about the rules in rugby so I made this as vague as possible. This was inspired by the Superbowl, but I wasn't gonna just put American football there, so yeah.  
> And I'm sorry about the length, just had to much of a lazy Sunday and forgot I was gonna write something.

Jack loved watching Ianto play rugby. His long legs and powerful form meant that he could run fast and tackle hard, something that the captain rarely had time to enjoy watching when they were on their regular Weevil hunts. And of course the fact that it meant seeing the younger man wrestle with other strong young men in the muddy ground was just an extra benefit.

But what Jack really loved the most was that after the game was done, with Ianto’s team winning more often than not, the archivist would be full of adrenaline and excitement from the match and would go up to Jack on the sidelines. He’d grab the towel that Jack was holding in his hand, wipe his face off of the mud and sweat but not of the full and rare grin on his face, and would then pull Jack into a searing kiss, laughing when they broke apart. The other members of his team would give catcalls and whistles which he’d respond to by laughing some more, waving goodbye, and sometimes even smacking Jack’s ass for good measure as they left the park.

Oh yes, Jack did love watching Ianto play rugby. But he liked what happened when they got home afterwards even better.


	4. Alpha!Rose<3Alpha!Dave: Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Rose/Alpha!Dave. Homestuck.  
> They met in the dim lighting of a theater, reading a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don't ship Dave/Rose at all but I do ship their Alpha counterparts. Things like that is why I love Homestuck and it's infinite possibilities.

They met at a movie premiere. It was for his third movie and like the other two it was bound to be an extreme success. After arriving he walked down the red carpet, signed some autographs, posed with some cosplayers, and ambled into the theater.

With his iconic ironicness, he had picked out the worst seat in the house for himself. It seems that the rest of the world hadn't picked up on the fact that the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff series was best watched when you could barely see it. So he had the seat farthest to the front and on the right, and with his customary glass of apple juice in hand and shades on as always, he settled in and waited for his cinematic masterpiece to start.

And then she sat down next to him, wearing a black gown with a dark purple lace collar, her blonde hair styled simply but elegantly with a matching black headband. He almost considered taking off his shades so he could get a better look at her in the dim mood lighting of the theater.

Almost. 

But that didn't stop him from openly staring. He was Dave Strider after all, and most women would throw themselves at him just to get so much as a glance.

But it seemed that this snarky broad was not like most women.

After sending a slight smirk to him, she opened up her bag and pulled out a book. She began reading avidly, somehow making out the words even in the faint light of the theater.  
Even after the movie had started and the lights were all off she kept reading by the sporadic light of the screen.

He turned to her and tried to read over her shoulder, not caring about how he was basically hanging on her shoulder or the fact that there was no way he could pick out any of the words while he had his shades on. He expected her to get mad and reprimand him. He thought she’d be pretty hot while mad.

But she just laughed and started reading out loud to him. 

She read out loud to him in the middle of a movie. The middle of his movie. The middle of the premiere of his movie.

He fell in love right then and there.


	5. Darcy/Loki: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Loki. Avengers.  
> The God of Mischief and Lies, and the Queen of Tasers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had that one pairing that you know can never ever happen in canon but for some reason you are completely in love with it? Yeah, that's Tasertricks for me.

It was just by accident that it happened and that's what Darcy will tell anyone who asks.

She had been sitting at her computer working on Public Relations for the Avengers, aka managing their official tumblr account, and listening to her iPod when all of a sudden he just appeared next to her.

So of course her first instinct was to reach into her bag and pull out her taser with the intention of knocking out the intruder.

But then said intruder grabbed Darcy's arm and stopped her before she was able to pull the trigger. It took her only a few more milliseconds to get over her shock and realize just who it was that had apparently full on apparated Harry Potter style in her workplace.

It turned out that Loki had only come to see her to ask about some reference that Stark had pulled out that the God of Lies didn't understand, and she was one of the only people in the tower to not completely hate his guts and who would probably not lie to him. Probably.

And if as he was leaving Loki just happened to casually insult her use of My Little Pony figurines as paperweights, and she just so happened to tase his ass when he turned around, well then. 

She was still going to call it an accident.


	6. Feferi<3Sollux: Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi/Sollux. Homestuck.  
> That which fate brings together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its totally short tonight, and late, but I've got a physics midterm tomorrow so I'm busy studying for that.  
> Also I really don't give Feferi/Sollux as much love as I should, because they are kawaii as shit and I always tend to forget about them.

It really shouldn't have worked, their little matesprit romance of the heiress to the Alternian Empire and a lowly mustardblood psiionic, yet somehow it did.

Some wouldn't be able to see what Sollux could possibly pity in the young empress to be, but those people who thought such didn't understand how many upstart little fuchsia bloods there had been who had grown to adulthood and then been culled mercilessly by their ruler.

And Feferi pitied Sollux no less than he pitied her, for his fate was just as bad, to be chained body, mind, and powers to a space faring ship for the rest of his sweeps until he was either culled or burnt out.

Their match may have seemed incredulous and impossible to some, yet together they both knew that it was just serendipity.


	7. Dirk<>Roxy: Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DirkRoxy. Homestuck.  
> He just wished that he could love her like she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell that the latest updates have been giving me major DirkRoxy feelings?  
> Also sorry, this would have been up yesterday like it was supposed to, but the internet here cut out.

He loved her so much. 

She was his rock in a world that could greatly use more rocks, considering that most of it was currently underwater and lacking above sea level landmass.

He didn't really have anyone to compare her to other than their two time distant friends, but from what he could tell, people like Roxy were rare and hard to find no matter what time you lived in, and if you had them you were supposed to keep hold and never let go of that kind of friendship.

She cared for everyone so much, and they just took her for granted. She was the one that they would crying to about their woes and they wouldn't see that, special as she was, even Roxy had her own problems that she might want some help with. Maybe especially she had her own problems.

She was the one strong enough to realize that her drinking was a problem, and she was the one strong enough to make herself stop, cold turkey. That took a strength that he was pretty sure neither Jake, Jane, nor he himself had.

So he loved her. But not the way that she loved him, and that killed him inside. He couldn't change who he was, but sometimes he wished that he could just be different so he could love her the way that she deserved. He honestly thought of her as a soul mate, but a completely platonic one. But that wasn’t what she wanted, and he couldn’t fulfill her wishes. He could only hope that someday someone would.


	8. Dean/Castiel: Handprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Castiel. Supernatural.  
> Dean doesn't understand what the handprint means, but Castiel does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel holds a very special place in my heart, right next to Janto. The place where all of my crying happens.

Castiel knew from the moment that he set his focus on Dean Winchester's soul that his world had irrevocably changed.

He didn't have eyes in this form but even so a part of him was almost blinded by how bright this soul was, even as it was surrounded by Hell and covered in its victims’ blood.

Afterwards he let Dean continue thinking that the brand on his arm was an accident, or a necessary result from being dragged up from Hell. The hunter thought that his soul had been so tarnished by the depravity that occurred there that Castiel's Grace must have instinctively burnt him with its purity.

He couldn't be more wrong. Dean's soul was so strong and so pure that it almost pained Castiel to pull it alongside him on their way up and out. But Castiel relished that pain, because it meant that the soul hadn't given up even after forty long years, and it was clearly still eager to get out and be free from being forced to torture others.

When it came time to let go of Dean's soul and place it into his body, Castiel found that it was hard to force himself to do so. The soul had wound its way into his Grace and he found the sensation...not entirely displeasing. But he knew his duty and so he did as was foretold and brought Dean Winchester back to life.

The handprint that Dean thought was a sign that his soul was impure, was in fact a sign that his soul was pure enough to resonate with an angel's Grace. Neither Grace nor soul wanted to part and it was with the force required to do so that the handprint on Dean's shoulder came from.

It only took for Castiel to meet with Dean once again, this time both in the flesh, that he realized that his Grace and Dean's soul were not so easily separated after all and that they both sung in each other’s presence.


	9. Homestuck Fandom<>Hetalia Fandom: Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck Fandom/Hetalia Fandom. Together.  
> Moirails and best friends till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this omg.

They both know what it's like, to be THAT fandom. To be the one that is simultaneously adored and hated by such a huge amount of people. It's really no wonder that they gravitated together, especially considering how many of the same fans that they shared. 

They first bonded over stupid jokes, laughing about curls and buckets and ridiculous AUs. Some things are just universal, and snickering over awkward characters is one of them.

And it became discussions about shipping, as all things eventually do, about otps and bromances and entire Spanish/Alternian armadas. The Hetalia fandom was amazed over the four different types of shipping that existed within Homestuck, and in return the Homestuck fandom loved to find out about the various incidents in history that just added to the romance.

They became close enough to cry on each other’s shoulders over their favorite characters in pain, about the darker parts of history, about just being so very inspired by fictional works with very real emotions attached.

They became best friends, moirails as the Homestuck fandom would put it, and Hetalia agreed. Best friend who would share feelings and pasta nights and updates and seasons.

It was a true beautiful friendship, and even though they would always have people who hated them, in the end they still had each other.


	10. Tony/Pepper: Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Pepper Potts. Iron Man/Avengers.
> 
> She may never have hated the man he was, but she loves the man he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing so much, and sometimes that amount of Steve/Tony depresses me because it tends to paint Pepper as not being able to handle Tony being a super hero and I just think that she is so strong that she would be able to do so for the man she loves.

She is scared every time he goes up in the air. Terrified that it might be the last time she sees him go, that this is the last mission that he will embark on. Yet she is always just so proud.

She has never hated him. Never. But sometimes, when he comes home with a girl on each arm and reeking of booze after another public display of indecency, she feels... disappointed. Yes, disappointed is a good word for it. There was never really jealousy for the girls he was with, because she knew that they would be out of his life the next morning, if they even lasted that long, while she would be the one staying. So it wasn’t jealousy that she was feeling. Or anger, or disgust, and certainly not hate.

She was disappointed in him. For being so incredibly genius, yet letting it all go to things that she knew he had no joy for. For being such a kind person, yet covering it up with debauchery and a callous facade. And especially for not seeming to want to make anything of his life other than what the general populace has painted him as.

That is why when they kiss or make love or just banter with each other now, she tries to make him feel her pride in him, in his own discovery of who he is and who he can become, and how very much she loves him for that.


	11. Dave<3<Karkat: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black rom is def some of my favorite stuff to write.

He had spent 3 years on this asteroid with only one other human companion and a multitude of alien ones.

That was more time in total than he had spent around anyone else in his whole life other than Bro, so it really wasn't that hard of a idea that some of the concepts of their alien life had rubbed off on him. And considering that most of these aliens happened to be horny (hah) teenagers, their version of romance was definitely something that he got the hang of quickly.

It was kind of hard not to when your troll boyfriend had a hateboner for you while your troll girlfriend kept giggling about it.

The thing he had with Terezi was a lot more like human romance, albeit it with more pity that normal, but with Karkat. Well, that was a bit more complicated.

He'd always argued with the crabby alien, slinging insults back as fast as they came. He just never realized that what he was doing was actually considered flirting. 

It wasn't until one night (or day? who even knows here) he had entered his room and was instantly tackled by a snarling grey body that had him instinctively pushing back down on the ground. He had focused and realized that he was currently sitting on Karkat with his hand around his neck while the other Knight was baring his teeth and scratching what he could. They rolled together on the ground a few times, each drawing candy red blood from another. Dave wasn't going to back away from a fight, especially from this sorry midget of a dude, but he was rather confused at to what had prompted this specific attack.

He figured it out pretty quickly after the other boy started included moaning and bucking into his frantic motions. And well, Dave was not gonna turn that down. It was time to show this shouty nub horned fucker who's the God Tier around here.


	12. Roommate/Chicken Nuggets: Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate/Chicken Nuggets. UCSB.  
> Star crossed lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I had absolutely no motivation whatsoever what to write and I was talking to my roomie about it? Yeah.

She loves chicken nuggets. She thinks about it all day. It is her first thought when she wakes up and the last thing on her mind as she falls into sleeps deep embrace, the dreams themselves also being of chicken nuggets.

Their's is a love that is everlasting, that cannot be stopped or destroyed by any mortal force on Earth. They are soul mates, destined for one another to be together through all their lives and all reincarnations of those lives.

She desperately waits for Valentines Day, where she will be able to show her beloved just how much she cares for it and how much chicken nuggets goes with ice cream and chocolate for desert.


	13. Spades Slick<3<Sn0wman: Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spades Slick/Snowman. Homestuck.  
> The game goes on and on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love this pairing okay. Hateships are awesome. Plus, hooray for canon!

He didn't know what drew him to her. Or rather, he knew what drew him. He knew that her smirk would never fail to get him riled up, he always had to respond to her taunts, and her body was something that he couldn't decide he wanted to kill or kill for. So he knew why he was attracted to her. What he didn't know was why he kept coming back.

This attraction between them was dangerous, that he knew. There was a reason that he only had one eye now. And a robot arm. He was glad that he only had one dick, because she would have probably ripped off the other one by now. Hopefully not. But probably. She was freaky like that.

He hadn't managed to bring retribution in the form of grievous wounds on her own person yet, only cuts and bruises, but he knew that he would someday. Even if it ended up destroying the universe, he would.

Until then, they kept playing a dangerous game of attraction where neither of them ever won, but they also certainly didn't lose either.


	14. Ianto/Jack: Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Ianto. Torchwood.  
> He had always dreamed of finding his Bonded. So of course he found him over 3000 years before his own birthtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Valentine's Day, I thought I'd give you my OTP to end all OTPs, Janto.

In Jack's own time, Valentine's Day was different than it was in the 21st century. He couldn't say that it was bigger, less people celebrated it certainly., but that was because it wasn't a day for just any lovers, fuck buddies, 3 week old partners or people like that. It was a sacred day, one for the heart bonded.

The heart bonded were couples or trios or whatever combination of people that vowed to spend the rest of their lives together. Valentine's Day was the only day of the year that people could become heart bonded, and it was also a day of celebration for those who were already such.

The 51st Century had a much looser definition of sexual morals, but they took heart bonds very seriously and it was consider a huge offense to try and break one up. Jack might have a list of lovers longer than may seem possible even with his over 100 years of life, but even he had hoped that one day he would find his Bonded.

The Valentine's Day celebrations here just rang false in his eyes. He never really participated, no matter who his lover at the time was, although with some special people like Estelle he at least gave it some effort. It all just reminded him that he didn't have a Bonded, and even if he did find one, they would eventually die and leave him alone for the rest of eternity.

He tried not to think of it usually, but this year the days kept creeping forward and he couldn't stop himself from having treacherous thoughts.

What he had now with Ianto was something that he had never felt with anyone before. Not even with the Doctor and Rose had he ever felt so loved and so needed. It was a heady feeling and he returned both in equal measures.

He knew that his parents would tell him not to waste such a love, and he also had Ianto's feelings to think about. The younger man tried to hide it, but Jack could tell that that Ianto loved him just as much in return. He would have to be sure because once he made up his mind there would be no taking back this gesture, since doing so would break both him and Ianto. But could the ex-Time Agent really commit to one person, really leave his heart out so open where it would eventually be destroyed by Ianto's death? 

The Bonded ring in his pocket said yes.

Now Ianto just had to as well.


	15. Darcy/Loki: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Loki. The Avengers.  
> Their first date goes pretty well until the fangirls show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Darcy/Loki was requested by Daruvael, and like hell I was gonna say no to that.
> 
> I tried to make this one with Darcy's voice, but I'm not sure if I did so well enough. Let me know what you think!

On their first date, she saved his life.

From fangirls.

Oh boy.

She didn't even know that there were Loki fangirls. Sure, she knew that he was hot. Hot was definitely an understatement. A very large and seductive understatement. Mmmm...

Ahem.

So yeah he was hot, but she thought that the whole tried to take over the Earth thing would turn away the crazies. Not that it worked on her, so she should probably either rethink that position or realize that she was crazier than the crazies.

And that was a thought she really didn't want to have. Then again, being that crazy is what got him on her arm and not anyone else. So maybe there was something good about it.

ANYWAY. THE FANGIRLS.

It turns out that Loki going all Light Side and joining with the Avengers to help protect the Earth the past few months had brought out the Loki Lovers(she was pretty sure that was trademarked)in droves now that their Dark Prince wasn't evil anymore.

Darcy learned this the hard way when she and Loki had been out in the park on their date and someone had gotten a candid photo which then apparently went viral on Tumblr and within 20 minutes the lurkers had arrived.

It was kinda funny, if creepy, until they got a sort of group bravery and started to swarm closer.

Loki clearly didn't know what to do, he seemed amused until they got close enough to touch and then he looked a little panicked as he realized that he couldn't just kill these crazy chicks. 

Apparently he was also freaked out enough by the herd of Midgardian women (and girls, some looked REALLY young) that he forgot all about his magical teleporting powers. Figures.

Luckily, Loki had Darcy looking out for him.

With a combination of wits and charm (as well as tasering the first two bitches that came close enough to touch her man) she managed to thin the crowd enough that they could escape.

It was only when they were safe back in the tower that she burst out laughing at his expense. He gave her a few half-hearted glares but tolerated her giggles until they had dissipated.

She apologized for the date not going as well as she had hoped when she had suggested the park. Instead of being put out, Loki instead just gave her a small quirk of his lips and suddenly pulled her close to his body.

He bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "Well my dear, it seems now that you have saved me from your Midgardian beasts, I owe you a debt. Allow me to pay back my hero immediately."

Well then. There went her determination to not put out on the first date. Modesty was over rated anyways.


	16. Vriska<>Feferi: Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VriskaFeferi. Homestuck.
> 
> In which the Princess and the Pirate are Pale for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of those super rare pares that I can't help but have as an OTP because wow that one convo they had were Fef pulled on over on Vriska and she was excited by it.

Really, they hadn't talked that much ever before the game, but the instant they did they just clicked.

Vriska needed someone who could teach her to be kinder, who could reign her in and stop her going overboard with her schemes, and especially someone who wouldn't have any residual flushed feelings while in a pale quadrant.

And Feferi understood, because she had been on the same side of that kind of relationship before as well, although her's had ended violently and with a bit more...death.

Vriska gave Feferi what she needed in her bubbly personality. That extra bit of fierceness, knowing what irons to have in what fires and how many of them, and when some manipulation was needed to be the Empress of Alternia.

Most of their friends thought that they were complete and total opposites, and maybe they were. Maybe that's why it worked. Everyone needs their opposite in life to balance them out.

And who are better opposites than a pirate and a princess?


	17. Syrena/Philipe: Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrena/Philipe. Pirates of the Caribbean.  
> She could heal him, if all he would do was accept her offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just rewatched this movie, remember how much I loved them as a couple.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting her to do when she pulled him into the water. He had half expected her to drown him to grant him a mercifully short death and save him from the agony of his mortal wound.

However, when he opened his mouth after he couldn't hold it closed anymore, he found that he could breathe underwater. It seemed that the old sailors' stories of a mermaid's kiss were right, even if most mermaids would rather kill and eat the men than kiss them. It also seemed he could see easily now as well, even though the salt water should have been burning his eyes as they rushed through it.

She brought them down, down, down through the dark tunnel into what must have opened up to the sea and from there they swam across to even deeper waters. 

He was beginning to feel lightheaded, the blood loss definitely affecting him, when she stopped them in front of a cave. She brought them in and his eyes immediately winced at the brightness that assaulted them but then widened at the beauty of what he saw. The entire cave was filled with bright blue and green plants that were glowing in the dark of the sea. He was once again amazed at what God had created on this earth and he was sure that he would never stop being awed by it, no matter what he saw and experienced.

As they followed a trail of the shining seaweed, they soon came to an open cavern which was filled with odds and ends of human objects. Most looked worn and torn, probably taken from sunken ships. Or were taken while the ship was being sunk. He preferred not to think of Syrena like that though. Which was rather easy at this point because the lack of blood in his body was meaning that he was currently doing very little thinking at all.

Syrena quickly led him to a bed of softly luminescent kelp and laid him down, then swam up to an alcove on the side of the cave. She grabbed something and brought it back down. It was am old and worn jewelry box, and once she opened it whatever was inside shined a swirling gold. She pulled the object out and presented it to him.

It was a scale, a golden scale that shimmered in the water and made distorted reflections on the rest of the cave. As he stared, she brought it up to his lips. Philipe looked at her as best he could through the haze of his blood loss and saw the look of love and hope on her face, but despair over his condition overshadowing them both. He could not bear to let her feel like that any longer. Without hesitation he bit into the scale, which was surprisingly soft as it broke in his teeth and slid down his throat.

The first thing he felt was his wound healing instantly as Syrena kissed him in joy. The second thing he felt was the absolute agony of his legs coming together into a tail.


	18. Finn/Flame Princess: Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/Flame Princess. Adventure Time.  
> He treats her as a girlfriend first, a princess second, and evil never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All time Adventure Time otp <3 I just love them so much.

He would defy nature for her. That was the thing that always came to mind every time she laid her eyes on the human.

She had never met someone or something like him, and that wasn't just because he was apparently the last human. It was because no one in her life had ever wanted to get to know her, much less love her like he did. It was because he didn't view her as just the psychotic daughter of the fire kingdom, destined to be as evil as her father was and wanted her to be.

And it was especially because he was a water elemental and she was a fire elemental and he wanted them to still be together despite it, to try to work through their obvious differences, even when they couldn’t touch without assistance.

He was a hero for Glob's sake! A hero, and he didn't treat her as an evil monster, he just treated her as a princess. He didn't fear her or hate her, no matter what kind of mood she got in, and he would always do his best to calm her down or just wait by the sides until she calmed herself down.

Now how to tell him that making her a house to live and burn in was essentially proposing marriage?


	19. Gamzee<>Karkat: Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GamzeeKarkat. Homestuck.  
> The day that they were conscripted to be adults, would be the day that they became fugitives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this was one of my favorite ships in all of Homestuck, and it just got trampled but the update ;a;  
> Thank god for fanfiction.

They were due to head off to conscription any day now. The Alternian fleet liked to not give a definite date when they would arrive, because it meant that it would be harder for deserters to get away in time.

And that was exactly why Karkat had been staying at Gamzee's hive for the past few perigees, sadly leaving Crabdad back home to at least give him a chance of surviving. The Capricorn's hive was right on the sea and there were quite a few well hidden sea caves on the cliffs nearby that they would be able to hide in while the adults searched for any trolls in the area. If they didn't find anyone after a careful sweep, they would just assume that Gamzee was dead since there would obviously be no reason for someone so high on the hemospectrum to desert.

Except this indigo blood had a moirail that would be killed on sight if he was found, and there was no way that Gamzee would go off to the fleet if he knew that his serendipity blessed palebro was running for his life on their home planet.

The mutant troll had of course argued about how stupid it was of Gamzee to ruin any future he had just for the sake of the likes of him, but there was no talking sense to that sopor addled thinkpan.

So for now the two waited, with their bags packed and legs ready, for the fleet to come.


	20. Darcy/Loki: World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Loki. Avengers.  
> He would focus on her in a way that she had never known before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Tasertricks a lot okay. A lot.

There were times that she couldn't believe that he was with her. 

Sure, she knew that she was awesome and while pretty much every girl in America was brought up by the media to have some self esteem issues, she considered herself to be pretty good overall. She knew she was funny, could argue politics with the best of them, and she had a killer rack. But in the end she was still plain mortal human Darcy Lewis, and he was Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies. The only thing that they seemed t have in common at first glance was being snarky.

Yet every time they went on dinner dates or for walks in the park or just sat in her apartment as she showed him the wonders of internet cats, he treated her like she mattered. Like she was the most important person on Earth. Like he would rather spend his time with her than anyone else.

It was a feeling that she had never had before. Her parents had always been too busy with their jobs and her friends in school always seemed to consider her just another member of the pack and her previous boyfriends and girlfriends just acted like she was a stop gap between real relationships. Even her friendship with Jane, which was the best one she had ever had, would often be put aside for science or Thor. Not that she really blamed her for that one.

She had never been the middle of someone's world before. But it seemed she was now, and she wasn't going to take it for granted. She had to show him that he was the center of her world as well.


	21. John/Sherlock: Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Sherlock. Sherlock.  
> In three years time he'd either be eating dinner with Sherlock or with the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 221B day everyone!  
> In honor of that, I did a drabble in the 221B style, in which there are 221 words and that last one ends with B.

Something told him to wait. To wait and not give up, not give in to the almost constant urge he had to go to his bedside drawer and pick up that gun and just make everything stop.

He never told anyone how he felt, about both the idea of killing himself and of Sherlock maybe not being gone. All signs pointed towards Sherlock being dead and everyone would pity him if he just said that he thought otherwise because of a gut feeling. He was sure that if he voiced any of his thoughts others would probably put him under protection, and that suffocating presence of being constantly watched was the last thing he wanted right now.

He told himself that he would give it three years. Three years for Sherlock to finish whatever the hell it was he was doing and come back to him. No matter how he might seem compared to a Holmes, Dr. John Watson was not a stupid man and if his flatmate was away for such a long time and had been forced to pull such a ruse, then he knew that there was a very good reason for it.

So. Three years. And if three years went by without Sherlock turning up or word coming by, then he'd have a date with a bullet.


	22. Joshua/Neku: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua/Neku. The World Ends With You.  
> The City, The Composer, The Conductor. A concert of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love this game just so fucking much. Also these two together. Neku you can argue about, but there is noway in hell that Josh doesn't have some kind of feelings for him.

The city loves him. Shibuya sings like never before now that his dear proxy has ties to her true Underground. Once again she’s is the shining center of creativity in Japan and all other Games look upon her with both awe and jealousy. Like they could ever hope to match up.

Joshua finds himself more in tune with the city that ever before. It's like it hasn't been for hundreds of years, both of them harmonizing and bringing up the vibe of the entire area. Reapers and Players are both stronger, and even the people in the RG feel it, being happier and more energetic. Trends take off and more and more artists of all sorts from Shibuya make it big and spread their influence, her influence, throughout the world. The city is happy and Josh is too.

And it's all because of Neku. His partner, his proxy, and his Conductor if he gets his way. Which he will. Shibuya's Composer always gets his way. So soon he will have that glorious singing soul as his partner in all the ways that he can and they are just going to make such beautiful music together. Neku, Joshua, and Shibuya. This Game is going to be good.


	23. Robin/Franky: Grab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Robin/Franky. One Piece.  
> They had both joined this crew of outcasts, and in turn had found friends and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly ship Nakamashipping in One Piece, but wow do I love these two together.

His life had certainly taken a strange turn once the Strawhats had arrived at Water 7.

Well, to be honest his life had taken a strange turn when he was adopted by a certain fishman shipwright, but it had really just gotten even stranger when this newbie little crew invited him to join them. Stranger, but better. There was no denying that he was happier now with this crew on the ship of dream that he had built than he had been in years. They raised his spirits and made him long for adventures in a way that his pirate blood reveled in.

And then there was her. They may have been enemies at the start, but now he couldn't think of anyone closer to him. They had gained a mutual respect for each other at Enies Lobby, and that had only grown when they spent their days together on the Thousand Sunny. He would discuss what he planned on doing with the ship and lecture about how each part of it was vital to the whole while she would talk about the start of early ships in their world and the influence that the styles of ancient shipwrights had in the modern days. They could talk for hours together and they loved it when either had watch duty because they could stay and keep each other company.

Nico Robin seemed to have grabbed his half mechanical heart with all of her many, many hands and wouldn't let go.

Oh well, he wasn’t going to complain. At least it wasn't his balls this time.


	24. Darcy/Loki: Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Loki. The Avengers.  
> Loki does not understand the point of this. Darcy just wants him to shut up so she can watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what inspired this.

"I don't understand you mortals and your obsessions with these people in the films that you create. This much lavishness for the presentation of small statues that are not even solid gold does not make sense."

"Yeah well, shush. We humans love our movies and we tend to love our stars too. Or hate them. We love to hate certain people as well. Also, it’s not really just about the awards. It's the dresses, the comedy, just seeing happy or sad faces that can be made into gifs later. It's pretty fun."

"I still don't understand how you can get enjoyment out of this. You aren't even there; you are just watching it on a television while occasionally checking more about it on that ridiculous website of yours."

"Hey, don’t diss the internet. And it’s not like I can be there, is it? I mean, I'm sure that if I asked Tony enough he'd get me a seat, but, well..."

"What?"

"Well, when I was younger I always had a dream that I was gonna become a famous actress that everyone would love, who would wear gorgeous dresses and most of all, win an Oscar. I seriously even planned out my thank you speech in which I was going to trash talk a few of the bitchy girls and douches as my school. I grew out of that, and now there is no way that I would want to be anywhere else than with my life here, but sometimes I still wonder about just being able to hold that award in my hand..."

"Here."

"What. What the fuck, where did you get this?! Is this real?!"

"Of course it is."

"Wait a minute. Who did you take this fro-OH MY GOD. IS THAT WHY EVERYONE IS FREAKING OUT ON TV. DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST POOF THIS RIGHT OUT OF THE WINNER’S HANDS ON NATIONAL LIVE TELEVISION?! YOU NEED TO POOF IT BACK!"

"I'm still rather offended that you consistently refer to my magic as 'poofing.' You said that you wanted it, I got it for you.”

"...this might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Forget the rest of the Oscars, I'm sure that JARVIS can pull it up for me later. Let's go to bed."

"Gladly."

"But seriously, first put this back.”


	25. Dean/Castiel: Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Castiel. Supernatural.  
> Because even Dean will admit it. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Dean to confess via prayer and then Cas to immediately show up and kiss him alright

Now, Dean Winchester will tell anyone asking that he’s a ladies’ man. It will take a bit more prodding (and more booze that you can probably afford) to get him to admit to anyone that he’s also a man’s man. 

He’ll cover it up in male machoness born from trying to always make his father proud and the town to town society he lives in, but deep down sometimes he just wants to fuck a dude. Or have them fuck him. He’s not picky.

 

Well, not picky about the position that is. He is rather picky about the guys. With ladies he doesn’t really care, pretty and willing is his type, but with guys, especially those who are going to fuck him, he tries to give it more thought.

And there is no man, barring his brother and his dad (and this is DEFINITLEY a different kind of thinking) that he has given more thought to than Castiel.

He probably shouldn’t even be classifying Cas as a man, but multi-dimensional wave of celestial intent is both a mouthful and a hell of a lot scarier when thinking about potential lovers.

Because if he got with Cas, that’s what they would be: lovers. Not fuck buddies, friends with benefits, or mutual one night stands. If he gets with Cas, and oh how he wants to, it’s going to be till either one of them dies (and doesn’t come back; it says a lot about his life that he has to add that) or he fucks it up. And he knows which of those situations is much more likely.

But this thing with Cas was worth the risk. And he was going to tell him that right now, via prayer because his angel never really did get the hang of using the phone and this was the only way that Dean was sure he’d get the message.

…

But maybe first he should drink some courage. Then he’d get to praying. Yup.


	26. Jack/Ianto: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Ianto. Torchwod.  
> He would be okay as long as he kept that name in his heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies<3 Had some pretty serious Janto feels lately.

When Jack was strung up in the Valiant for that entire year, he had a lot of time to think by himself between torture and death sessions. It's only natural that he would think about his long life and the people who were important in it, and there was one person that was so important that he found his mind constantly going back to him.

At first, he tried not to think of Ianto. He knew that Time Lords had some telepathic ability and there was no way that he would ever forgive himself if he brought the Master's full attention onto his young lover. If he wasn't already dead in the Himalayas. He tried not to think of that either. 

The Master had tried to get into his head, but every session would end in the madman becoming angry and frustrated and then killing Jack in some new creative way. It seemed that the power that kept Jack alive also managed to keep his head safe from intruders.

Now that he knew this, he completely changed his thought process and focused tightly on the very idea of Ianto. He got through hundreds of deaths just by thinking of Welsh vowels or Cute Suits or the way that the archivist would moan when he came...He'd run through entire day scenarios that would begin with them cuddling in a warm bed and ending the same way.

It was the thought of coming home after this was all finally over to Ianto that kept him sane through countless horrors. And 21st Cardiff was definitely home now, as long as it held his Welshman.


	27. John<3Vriska: Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Vriska. Homestuck.  
> He knew that they did things differently between their two races, but this was something that he just had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow how have I not written anything for this couple so far.  
> They are my otp to end all otps in Homestuck. For real.  
> I once cosplayed this ship.  
> As a literal ship. It was made of cardboard and it had Nic Cage as a mermaid on the front of it. I even had a Spider8reath flag. That was a good day.

John had the ring in his pocket, his sweaty hand grasping it every so often just to make sure that it hadn’t suddenly disappeared. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he knew that he could pull this off. It would be easy. He had his whole speech planned out, he had even asked his dad for help! And Dave! Although all of Dave’s suggestions had promptly gone out the window. He was pretty sure that you weren’t supposed to present the father of the bride with a bottle of apple juice as payment for her when you asked permission for her hand in marriage.

Because that’s what he was doing here in Alternia. Asking for Vriska’s hand in marriage. Although he wasn’t going to ask Vriska’s dad, since trolls didn’t have dads. She didn’t even really have a mom either. What she did seem to have was a giant spider lusus that fed on the bodies of troll kids. 

So, no pressure.

Vriska didn’t even know that he was doing this. He had asked around their group of alien friends about cultural procedure regarding formally entering marriage or matespritship or whatever they were going to call it, but none of them seemed to get what he was talking about. Eventually Karkat just gave him directions to Vriska’s hive, if only to “SHUT HIM THE FUCK UP!” Wow, rude.

So he was pretty sure that trolls didn’t do this. Actually, according to Rose, a lot of humans didn’t do this anymore as It was shown as degrading but, to be honest, he felt that he needed to both meet the person….er, lusus that had raised Vriska and also to prove that he could take care of her just like the Scorpio took care of him.

Standing in front the door to the massive hive, he gulped down air once, straightened his posture and set his shoulders. He loved Vriska, he really did, and he was going to meet her Spidermom, charm the legs off of her, and get a blessing for their marriagespritship.

And then he’d have to ask Vriska. 

Oh dear, there goes that courage.


	28. Vriska<3<Gamzee: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska/Gamzee. Homestuck.  
> Well, no one had seen this coming, but it certainly wasn't the strangest pairing among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had written this one better, but unfortunetly I've run out of time. But I do love me this rarepair!

She wasn’t sure where along the way that she started hating him, or vice versa. After the game was over and they were all back on Alternia once again with their race restored, everyone had kept in contact more than they had done beforehand.

It was around the third of their frequent meet-ups in person that Gamzee and Vriska had ended up alone together. It only took about ten minutes of talking before Vriska realized that she wanted nothing more to shut up this fucking idiot clown and what better way to shut him up than with her fist. It also turned out that Gamzee didn’t have the best of feelings regarding her considering her treatment of Tavros. So when the rest of their friends had come back, they found them bloodily kissing on the ground as they scratched each other in a fight of dominance. And neither of the highbloods seemed to notice their new audience. 

Needless to say, their watchers got the hell out of there asap. It was only when the two emerged from the room later with evidence of their new relationship all over them, did the teasing begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is always welcomed! Thank you for reading.


End file.
